


there he goes, making me love him all over again

by WeabooCreature



Series: it's a love song [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing in the kitchen, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: “Dance with me, lover.” He says to you and you gladly accept his hand.





	there he goes, making me love him all over again

Conrad is dancing by himself while Burning Love by Elvis plays in the background.

He’s bouncing on his toes along to the beat, mouthing the lyrics and posing dramatically at some parts complete with intense shoulder shrugs. You hear him laugh softly to himself when he starts singing to the lyrics and you swear that his voice rivals Elvis. 

This wasn’t the first time you’ve caught him enjoying some old school music before. The first time had been when he was listening to Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest but he hadn’t been singing along that time around. And he didn’t know that you were watching him.

Conrad is an amazing singer, you think to yourself. Sure he’s an android so you’re not too surprised that he was good at it but it still took your breath away. 

You smile, leaning against the doorframe and watch silently as he goes about some random task in the kitchen only to pause whenever there was a part of the song he wanted to dance to. Just when you think that there was going to be another song playing it loops back again to Burning Love. 

This might be his favorite song, you think to yourself, it now makes sense why this was the song that played at your wedding. 

Your gaze flickers down to the ring on your left hand and a rush of warmth fills your chest and you chuckle softly. What a dork your husband is.

This time around he seems to deepen his voice a bit more than it already is naturally. He badly mimics some of Elvis’ dance moves on purpose and grabs a ladle from a drawer and sings into it, eyes closed and lips curled into a goofy grin with his profile facing you. 

There’s always too much to admire about him. You're not even sure what part of his body you should be paying attention to as he basks in the invisible glow of a spotlight that follows his every movement. Everything about him catches the interest of your love filled eyes that have to keep up with his fluid dancing.

It reminds him of the moment when you had first realized that you were starting to fall for him. He had been deviant for a while then and had acclimated himself into the new world yet he was still that awkward android from Cyberlife who asked you why in the world you were dancing in a fountain in a park at four in the morning. 

“Just for fun.” You had replied cheerily in spite of your cold wet clothes sticking to your body. 

Since that day he had kept tabs on you to make sure you wouldn’t get pneumonia. You two became something of friends who had a habit of breaking into dance from seconds to minutes at a time with each other. More than once had you found him tapping his feet or wiggling his hips to some imaginary beat when you would come visit him at the DPD.

Maybe that’s why he dances so often now, you silently think. Dancing was what brought the two of you together and the idea that he likes it so much because of you make you pine all the more.

You snap out of your internal rambling when you hear the metallic clink of the ladle being laid down onto the countertop only to look up and see that Conrad had that teasing smirk growing at his lips. Shit, you got found out.

A sheepish grin of your own blossomed and he laughed softly, walking over towards you and planted a small kiss at the tip of your nose. You laughed brightly.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asks and you nearly giggle at how bashful he sounded even though he was obviously trying not to be. 

You look at him with all the love in the world to which he returns tenfold. Your heart flutters.

“Oh me oh my, is my darling Conrad embarrassed?” You tease lightly, ignoring the warm swell in your chest when he smiles at you and nods a tiny bit.

“Just the slightest bit,” he admits. “I'm not, used to to having an audience when I'm doing something like dancing and singing. I feel like an idiot now.” His head is tucked in slightly into his neatly pressed turtleneck as if it could save him for you oncoming onslaught of compliments.

“Well don’t. You’re way too good at dancing to hide it from anyone. Same with you singing! How come you don’t sing for me that often?” You meant to sound like you were joking but judging by the tug at his lips you think you might have missed the mark.

Conrad gently cupped at your cheek to which you gladly lean into. His small frown was replaced by a smile as he gazed at you lovingly. “Say the word and I will. I would do anything for you.”

And isn’t that just the most unfair thing in the world.

How dare he look at you like that then say something so swoon worthy and expect you to still . stand up right when your legs have turned to jelly. How dare your fantastic husband make you fall in love with him all over again every single day just by saying things like that. The worst part was that he says things like that so often that he doesn’t think it affects you the way that it does and yet here you are, red in the face with a dopey grin forever plastered in place as you lean in against him.

You love him with every fiber of your being. 

“I think I’ll let you take the lead for a second.” You kiss him and go to turn up Elvis. Conrad’s shoulders relax and he smiles. 

“Dance with me, lover.” He says to you and you gladly accept his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be purely bc I love love love the idea of Conrad calling his partner 'lover'


End file.
